Un Corazón Pony Roto
by Zero Lynx
Summary: Aqui se cuenta la historia de dos Pegasos Diamond Rose una yegua unica muy querida por su mejor amigo Magnus Soul, quien ha decidido declararle su amor a ella en este dia tan especial para los enamorados como lo es el dia de los Corazones y Cascos o dia de San Valentin - Espero les guste y gracias por leerlo.


.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y a Hasbro, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.

**Esta, esta es una historia One-Shoot, para el dia de San Valentin o como lo conocen en MLP – FIM – el dia de los Corazones y los Cascos - no tengo planeado segundo capitulo.**

**.**

** Un Corazón Pony Roto.**

**.**

**Capitulo Único – Un Corazón Pony Roto – **

.

Esta es el relato de una historia de dos Pegasos.

La primera es una Pegaso de pelaje color Blanca, melena y crin rubias, con ojos color miel, su nombre es Diamond Rose, su Cutie Mark es un diamante en forma de rosa.

El segundo un Pegaso de pelaje color Café claro, Melena y crin oscura, con ojos cafés, su nombre es Magnus Soul, su costado esta en blanco ya que aun no ha encontrado su habilidad especial.

Ambos pegasos trabajaban en el correo, Diamond Rose es una importante secretaria que trabaja para el jefe máximo del lugar, ella se encuentra estudiando más de la mitad de su carrera en la Universidad de Ponyville, mientras que Magnus Soul es un honorable repartidor de correo de Ponyville que estudia también en la misma Universidad, solo que este está empezando su carrera.

Un día ambos por casualidad y mucho trabajo se cruzaron palabras, esto significo el inicio de una gran amistad, poco a poco se fueron encontrando en más ocasiones hasta volverse casi inseparables, Magnus le encantaba acompañar a Rose, cada vez que ella se lo pedía, los dos se divertían mucho haciendo comentarios graciosos el uno del otro, cada uno se contaba todo y no habían secretos entre ellos.

Ya la amistad de ambos era muy conocida en toda la oficina del correo, eran la pareja ideal.

Después de más de un año de estar saliendo y compartiendo juntos, Magnus Soul, se había enamorado de Diamond Rose, este había decidido que era el momento correcto de declararle su amor a Diamond Rose, el momento había llegado y ese día perfecto seria el Día de los corazones y los Cascos.

Él había preparado todo, una hermosa velada en un distinguido Restaurant de Ponyville, había contratado a un grupo de músicos de música clásica, para que les tocaran hermosas y románticas melodías, había mandado a pedir las más hermosas flores de Equestria y junto con el hermoso brazalete que contenía varias y hermosas joyas en este, junto con una inscripción dentro de esta la cual decía el nombre de ambos dentro de un corazón diciendo este por siempre juntos, y que Magnus le daría a su amada Rose.

Al fin era el momento, el día habido llegado, invito a Rose a esa hermosa velada, se habían divertido ambos como jamás se había visto.

El momento llego y Magnus se paro y camino enfrente de Rose y se arrodillo frente a ella, Rose se sorprendió por el comportamiento de Magnus, vino el semental y se le declaro a Rose mencionándole que ella era la pony especial que siempre busco, ella era la pony con la que quería compartir su vida, quería que fuera su cielo, su sol, que fuera todo para él, a lo que Magnus saco de entre sus alas una cajita que abrió enfrente de Rose, mostrándole el hermoso brazalete, todos en el Restaurant estaban muy emocionados esperando por la respuesta de la afortunada yegua.

Rose miro a todos lados muy nerviosa, nunca espero eso por parte de Magnus, vino ella y acerco sus cascos a la cajita con el brazalete que tenia Magnus y la cerro, alejándola de ella y le menciono a Magnus, que no.

Esta respuesta provoco que Magnus casi se le parara el corazón, muy impactado vino y le suplicaba a Rose, que le diera una oportunidad, que el haría todo por ella.

Rose le volvió a negar, Magnus estaba con el corazón que casi se le paraba por la negativa de la pony que mas amaba, vino él y pregunto él porque de su negativa después de haber compartido tantas cosas juntos durante más de un año.

Vino Rose y miro a Magnus, este estaba frente a ella, con una mirada quebrantada y el corazón que se le rompía en pedazos, pero lo que Rose diría sería peor para Magnus.

Empezó Rose a hablarle a Magnus, que ella era una Yegua muy importante, que casi estaba a punto de volverse una profesional y que jamás en su vida saldría con un simple cartero, como podía pensar en esas cosas, que ella saldría con un Semental importante, saldría con un profesional, saldría con un abogado, un Doctor, un prominente político o un millonario, que qué pensaba él al pensar que haría su vida con un simple semental callejero como lo era él, que apenas había empezado a estudiar una profesión, al cual incluso no había encontrado su Cutie Mark, que ella jamás en su vida mantendría a un semental así como lo era él, y que también había sido un gran error el solo hecho de haber aceptado su amistad, que para ella ser vista con Magnus era algo realmente denigrante.

Estas palabras dichas por Rose le cayeron a Magnus en lo más profundo de su corazón, sintió como su amada Rose le había arrancado su corazón en carne viva y en frente de él, lo había pisoteado este y lo había arrastrado con su casco como si fuera una suciedad que se limpiara de su casco, como si no fuera suficiente se levanto de su asiento y le menciono que de ahora en adelante que ya no volvieran a cruzar palabras ya que él solo era un simple pony callejero que no merecía cruzar palabras con ella.

Estas palabras dichas por Rose fueron tan hirientes que hasta las demás parejas sintieron mucho odio hacia esa yegua, mientras veían al pobre semental delante de ellos, sumamente decaído en su tristeza, manteniendo su mirada al suelo, mientras sus ojos reflejaban un empaño en estos, junto con un profundo dolor en su interior, inclusive los músicos habían dejado de tocar, pasaron los minutos, Rose ya se había retirado del lugar, el camarero se le acerco al pobre semental que se había quedado sin moverse de su lugar, con una enorme tristeza, las orejas caídas, la vista perdida y el corazón destruido, le pregunto si quería que le llamara un carruaje este alzo la vista como si mirara a la nada y le negó con la cabeza, se levanto y lentamente procedió a retirarse del lugar.

Pasaron los días, Magnus se presentaba a su trabajo, pero ya no era el mismo Pegaso de antes, aquel que irradiaba felicidad y optimismo entre sus compañeros, compañeras, amigos y amigas, el Pegaso estaba apagado, sin querer levantar la vista del suelo, su trabajo había decaído en la mediocridad, vino su jefe y le dio vacaciones pensando que era cansancio, Magnus las tomo pero por varios días solo se le veía al pie de la colina, mirando tristemente la ciudad.

En cambio a Rose, la historia era otra, se mantenía tan jovial en su trabajo, como alegre con su vida.

Por otro lado los amigos y amigas de Magnus lo fueron a buscar, encontrándolo en la colina, decaído y triste, este había perdido mucho peso, vinieron ellos y le preguntaron que qué le pasaba, este les dijo que todo estaba bien, que solo era cansancio, sus amigos no le creyeron y entre investigación descubrieron lo que realmente le había pasado a Magnus, que Rose lo había rechazado de una manera muy cruel y despiadada, llegaron de nuevo con Magnus y le dijeron que tenía que seguir adelante, que habían otras yeguas mejores que Rose.

Magnus le agradeció, pero les pidió que lo dejaran solo, que él volvería, pero en ese momento solo quería estar solo, estos solo asintieron tristemente a su amigo y poco a poco procedieron a retirarse, solo quedando una yegua pony terrestre con pelaje color naranja, melena y crin rosada y ojos verdes, con Cutie Mark de una postal sellada su nombre es Holy Cloud.

Se le acerco a Magnus muy enojada, le exigió que se levantara, vino este la miro y se quedo donde estaba volviendo a centrar su vista a Ponyville, esto molesto mucho a Holy, le volvió a gritar que se levantara, Magnus solo vino miro a la yegua y se sentó enfrente de ella, manteniendo una pose de desanimo total.

Vino Holy y muy molesta le menciono que era un estúpido por dejarse vencer por una ridiculez, que habían varias yeguas que estarían felices de estar con él, Magnus solo la miro y volvió su vista a Ponyville, esto molesto mas a Holy, vino ella y se puso enfrente de Magnus y sin decir palabras lo abofeteo, este solo se mantuvo sin hacer nada, manteniéndose sin emoción alguna y triste, esto molesto mas a la yegua y empezó a pegarle una y otra vez, empezando a llorar frente a él, esto llamo la atención de Magnus y le preguntaba a Holy, que por que lloraba.

Vino Holy y teniendo la atención de Magnus y sin mediar palabra lo beso en los labios, fue un beso que duro no más de un minuto, mientras que lentamente se separaba Holy de los labios de Magnus y le respondió, que por lo que lloraba, era por él y era porque lo amaba, y le dolía verlo triste, que ese no era el Pegaso alegre que siempre veía en el trabajo, manteniendo buenos ánimos con todos, el Pegaso jovial servicial del que ella se enamoro.

Vino Magnus y dio una pequeña sonrisa, acaricio el rostro de Holy, mientras le quitaba las lagrimas mencionándole que no llorara por él, que volvería a ser el mismo de antes, pero que no quería verla triste.

Holy se alegro y dejo de llorar, vino y abrazo a Magnus y le menciono que se fueran juntos de Ponyville, que harían una nueva vida y vivirían en otro lugar y que serian felices los dos.

Magnus le acaricio la melena, pero lo negó, le menciono que no era posible, que le alegraba mucho el sentirse amado por ella, pero que lo suyo era un amor prohibido, porque era una yegua casada con dos hermosos potrillos y un esposo que la quería, que no podía romper una tan hermosa relación familiar, le pidió que lo perdonara por negarle su amor, pero sería el más feliz si mantuviera la vida que lleva con su familia, pero que el siempre estaría para ella como un gran amigo que jamás la dejaría sola.

Holy se entristeció por la negativa de Magnus, pero a la vez se alegraba ya que se le veía mucho más animado, se lanzo sobre Magnus y lo abrazo entre fuertes sollozos, mientras que este le acariciaba la melena a Holy.

Magnus le menciono que al día siguiente regresaría al trabajo y que sería el Pegaso alegre de siempre, que no se entristeciera y que siempre serian muy buenos compañeros y amigos.

Holy lo vio entre sollozos y le afirmo con la cabeza, terminando con un hermoso atardecer en Ponyville.

Como lo había prometido Magnus a Holy, este regreso al día siguiente a su trabajo, muy feliz y jovial como antes, todos sus amigos se alegraron mucho del regreso de este, Holy inclusive estaba más feliz que nunca de verlo.

Los días pasaron en el correo, Magnus ya se había repuesto de lo ocurrido, pero en el había algo que cambio, con todos era el de siempre, el Pegaso alegre y servicial, pero había una Pegaso a quien no le dirigía la palabra, esa era Diamond Rose, a tal punto que ya ni le cruzaba la mirada, llego un día en que Rose se encontró con Magnus y le hablo, que por que ya no le hablaba como antes, Vino Magnus y se disculpo con ella, pero que tenía que reunirse con sus amigos que lo estaban llamando, Rose volteo su mirada y en una mesa vio como Holy lo llamaba para que se sentara para comer con ella y los demás.

Magnus se disculpo con Rose si su presencia le había incomodado a la vista de los demás, que no volvería a ocurrir, le pidió disculpas cortésmente y paso a lado de ella.

Esto dejo a Rose sin palabras, mientras que ella se sentaba en una mesa sola y veía al grupo de amigos reunidos con Magnus y Holy a la par de este, hablando y riendo muy felices.

Pasaron cinco años, Magnus como todo semental había pasado por varias situaciones alegres y tristes, como todo pony.

Un día estaba Magnus muy alegre divirtiéndose en el parque con dos potrillos, que eran observados por Holy sentada en una banca mientras descansaba ya que tenía un avanzado embarazo en ella, en eso vio a otro lado y para gran sorpresa de ella se encontró con Diamond Rose quien venía cargada con una potrillo bebe, se le veía muy cambiada, toda cansada, desaliñada y de muy mal humor, Holy la saludo alzando el casco, Rose la vio y sonrió, ella se acerco y se sentó a la par de Holy ya un poco más confiada.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron hablando ambas de los viejos tiempos y recordando anécdotas de ambas, sin percatarse se acerco Magnus con los potrillos y saludo a Rose muy alegre, ella devolvió el saludo, Magnus les dijo a ambas que irían a comprar helados para los pequeños que gritaron muy animados, les pregunto a ambas que si querían uno, pero ambas negaron, a lo cual Magnus con los pequeños se fueron a conseguir sus helados.

Vino Rose y cuando vio que se habían alejado lo suficiente le pregunto a Holy si era feliz con Magnus, Holy se sorprendió y le dijo que no había entendido la pregunta, Rose le menciono que si era feliz de estar casada con Magnus, Holy le negó que ella no estaba casada con Magnus que él era un increíble amigo de la familia, que estaba él con sus hijos porque era su padrino, y que su esposo no pudo llegar al parque con ellos por un importante trabajo en Phyllidelphia de parte de la Princesa Celestia.

Rose se sorprendió por lo dicho por Holy, ella había pensado que se había casado con Holy.

Vino Holy y le pregunto por qué le había hecho esa pregunta tan extraña.

Rose le menciono que como los vio muy felices pensó que se había casado con Magnus y se había separado de su esposo, Holy negó, pero ella le afirmo a Rose que muchas yeguas casadas ven en Magnus al semental perfecto, cariñoso con los pequeños, alegre y jovial con sus amigos, también servicial que jamás le negaría el casco a quien lo necesitara y con una moral y valores muy difíciles de encontrar.

Esto sorprendió a Rose, haciéndola entrar en duda y preguntándole a Holy, que entonces estaba soltero, Holy afirmo tristemente, que lamentablemente las yeguas solteras ven en él a un pony cualquiera, pero cuando vienen a darse cuenta de lo que realmente es él, ya es demasiado tarde para buscarlo, ya que lo han perdido para siempre.

Eso dejo con una gran incertidumbre a Rose y le pregunto el porqué a Holy, ella le contesto, que hace unos tres años atrás el tenia una muy hermosa relación con una Unicornio, pero esta la dejo por un adinerado, pero al pasar tres meses ella regreso muy arrepentida con Magnus, él la recibió de nuevo, pero las cosas ya no eran las mismas, después de un mes se separaron y ella resulto que estaba embarazada, Magnus le negó a la familia de la Unicornio que él jamás la toco y siempre la respeto y que estaba dispuesto a hacerse las pruebas si dudaban de él, al tiempo se descubrió toda la verdad de la Unicornio y que estaba embarazada del pony adinerado.

Rose quedo sorprendida con lo dicho por Holy, le negó que era muy difícil creer eso, Holy le confirmo, y le menciono otro caso donde Magnus le declaro su amor a una Pony terrestre, ella le negó y le dijo que a él solo lo veía como un gran amigo, ella le pidió disculpas por haberle dado falsas esperanzas cuando realmente no había nada más que amistad, el lo acepto.

Rose se quedo pensativa, y le comento a Holy, que entonces se enemisto con la pony terrestre, Holy le negó, le menciono que aun la veía a ella y a su familia como alguien importante para ellos, al igual que ella lo veía a él con su familia.

Rose quedo impactada por la respuesta, le comento a Holy que era muy difícil ver esas respuestas en un semental, que de esa especie se extinguieron hace mas de cien años ya que ninguno tiene tanta moral y buenas intenciones, Holy le negó y le confirmo a Rose que Magnus era uno de los muy pocos caballeros que aun existen.

Rose le negó y le menciono que a la primera oportunidad que le diera una yegua a él, él la aprovecharía, Holy le volvió negar.

Rose no se lo creía, le recriminaba que era muy difícil y que si ella se le ofrecía a Magnus el no dudaría de aprovecharse de ella.

Holy le volvió a negar y decidió comentarle, que ella se le ofreció a Magnus cuando pasaba por un momento crítico en su matrimonio, que Magnus la rechazo y le dijo que lo haría feliz si la veía a ella feliz en su matrimonio con su familia.

Rose no se lo creía, Magnus el semental que toda yegua buscaba, pero para ella solo era un perdedor, pero ahora había algo que ya no encajaba y lo veía de otra manera.

Vino Holy y después de varias preguntas a ella, decidió preguntarle a Rose que había hecho con su vida, Rose le comento que se había acompañado, que tenía una potrilla bebe como lo veía con sus ojos, pero que lamentablemente su semental era un mantenido, que lo amaba pero no veía que se esforzara.

Después de varios minutos hablando, Magnus regreso con los potrillos junto con sus helados, Rose se despidió que ya tenía que retirarse, ya que estaba anocheciendo, Holy junto con sus potrillos se despidieron de Magnus, este se despidió alegremente de ellos mientras se retiraba.

Magnus al estar encaminándose hacia su hogar, en el camino no se percato de que lo venían siguiendo, cuando escucho una voz que le esperara, Magnus volteo y vio venir a Rose, este solo puso una cara neutral, Rose llego enfrente de Magnus y le saludo con un beso en la mejilla, este ni siquiera se inmuto, vino Rose y le pregunto si podría acompañarla por el camino, este le dijo que no había problema, en todo el camino Rose no dejaba de hablar de los viejos tiempos que paso con Magnus, él solo se mostraba serio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, Rose le preguntaba varias cosas a Magnus, el respondía pero sin ningún entusiasmo en sus respuestas.

Ya una vez llegando al camino que los separaban a ambos, vino Rose se le acerco al oído a Magnus y le dijo, que lo extrañaba mucho y que le gustaría compartir con él, este solo la miraba sin ningún interés, vino ella y le dio una tarjeta con su dirección, le menciono que lo esperaría mañana en la noche, ya que su acompañante no estaría en su casa, mientras se alejaba de Magnus lanzándole una mirada seductora y meneando los flancos de manera provocativa, Magnus solo vio como se alejaba poco a poco hasta perderla de vista, se encamino al camino donde le tocaba irse y al avanzar un par de calles escupió la tarjeta que le había dado Rose dentro de un basurero y siguió su camino, olvidándose de ella.

.

Fin.

.

Ok amigos y amigas Lectores y Lectoras, esta es una historia para el día de los Enamorados o como muchos Bronies y Pegasisters le llaman el Día de los corazones y los Cascos.

.

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por haberlo leído.

.

Otra cosa es que me agradaria mucho saber su opinion con respecto a la historia y que les ha parecido.

Se los agradeceria mucho.

.


End file.
